Back Someday
by dracoJAE
Summary: *based on Blue's song of the same name* Draco is leaving Hermione... ::very short!!!::: which means easier for ya all to review!! =)
1. I'll Be Back Someday

**Back Someday**

  
  


*[Part One: I'll Be Back Someday]*

  
  


~*~

  
  
_

When you're alone   
I want you to know   
I'll be back some day   
  
It's time for me to have to go, away for so long   
To make our own paradise   
But dreams don't come easy you've gotta believe me   
You know this deep inside  
  
But it's not long now, till I'm on my way   
I keep wishing tomorrow was yesterday   
You're my everything, that won't disappear  
Girl you've got nothing to fear   
  
If you're alone, I want you to know   
I'll be back someday, don't you ever let go  
Baby, hold tight through the cold lonely night   
Just wait for me till I get home   
When you're on your own, I want you to know,   
I'll be there for you, I could never let go   
I realise that you want me to stay   
But hold on,   
I'll be back someday  
Be back someday, someday.   
  
When I return, I wanna see  
This beautiful baby who's still loving me   
With tears in her eyes but a smile on her face  
Impatiently we'll embrace   
  
But it's not long now, till' I'm on my way  
I keep praying tomorrow was yesterday   
You're my everything that won't disappear   
Girl you've got nothing to fear   
  
If you're alone, I want you to know   
I'll be back someday, don't you ever let go   
Baby, hold tight through the cold lonely night   
Just wait for me till I get home   
When you're on your own, I want you to know,   
I'll be there for you, I could never let go   
I realise that you want me to stay   
But hold on,   
I'll be back someday   
Be back someday, someday.  
  
But hold on, I'll be back someday   
And when I go, I'll be loving you still  
Baby you will never know, just how lonely I'll feel   
You know I really gotta go, but I wish I could stay   
Hold on, just hold on, I'll be back,   
  
If you're alone, I want you to know   
I'll be back someday, don't you ever let go   
Baby, hold tight through the cold lonely night   
Just wait for me till I get home   
When you're on your own, I want you to know,   
I'll be there for you, I could never let go   
I realise that you want me to stay   
But hold on,   
I'll be back someday   
Be back someday, someday. 

_   
  
  


~*~


	2. Night of Farewell

**Back Someday**

  
  


*[Part Two: Night of Farewell]*

  
  


~*~

  
  
The thunderstorm had been frightening.   
  
Lightning had struck across the sky as though by doing so it could cut the blue-blackness open, and the thunder had been deafening. Worst was the rain, that beat down in huge torrents, the raindrops big, the speed rapid.   
  
Hermione Granger huddled under the porch, desperately trying out all the water-warding spells she knew.   
  
"_Impervius!_"   
  
"_Impermeabile!*_"   
  
"_Desvíe Agua!*_"   
  
She was getting sick of the weather.   
  
*   
  
Trying not to fidget too much as his girlfriend of two years experimented on him, Draco Malfoy stood stiffly underneath the rickety structure that was their porch.   
  
She was exhausted, he could see, and he was concerned.   
  
"Look here, Hermione. It's no use. I'd be safe in the Knight Bus, at most a bit wet that's all."   
  
But she would have none of it.   
  
"I don't want to see you sick," she said firmly, brandishing her wand once more. "It can be avoided, so why not? Anyway I'm not tired yet, let's continue."   
  
"_Impervius!_"   
  
"_Impermeabile!*_"   
  
"_Desvíe Agua!*_"   
  
Damn that bloody weather, Draco thought savagely.   
  
They must have stood there for half an hour, yet Hermione was still not satisfied. She must have chanted the spells a thousand times over, yet Draco managed to get drenched.   
  
Perhaps it's not the rain, after all. Hermione thought wryly. Maybe dear Draco just has this magnetic ability to attract water.   
  
"Hermione."   
  
Draco used his firmest tone this time; the brown-haired witch was apparently drained and he hurt to see her so frail. But before he could continue his admonishment, however, Hermione had strode up to him and placed a finger on his chilled lips.   
  
"It's the last thing I can do for you, Draco," she said softly, and to his dismay her eyes were welling up.   
  
"Don't cry, Mione. Don't cry."   
  
He wasn't much of a soother, but he absolutely refused to have Hermione upset about him.   
  
"I won't be gone for long," he added gently.   
  
  


~*~

  
*: the only spell that can ward off water from the HP books is Impervius, so i used freetranslation.com for these two. Impermeabile means waterproof in Italian, and Desvie Agua means to deviate water in Spanish. 


	3. Torn

**Back Someday**

  
  


*[Part Three: Torn]*

  
  


~*~

  
  
That night, as the wizard clock struck twelve in their living room, Draco had left Hermione for a mission that might cost his life.   
  
_The War Against the Dark Lord._   
  
Ever since Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts, Voldemort had lain low, bading his time, gathering his resources, planning, calculating. It had been impossible to track him down, much less capture, or kill him. It was known to the wizarding world that the Dark Lord would show his presence when he was ready to conquer the world. And it was known that no wizard or witch except his most faithful followers would be allowed to live.   
  
Dumbledore had acted quickly. Gathering everyone who was willing to help. Talking them into it. Organized tough and tiring training sessions for the greater ones. And all along Draco had been beside him, assisting in any way he could. He knew he was in grave danger, of course, as he had betrayed his father and Voldemort, but he had been put under the Fidelius Charm with Dumbledore as his Secret-Keeper therefore he was not as frightened as he had imagined himself to be.   
  
It felt great working on the good side. Alongside with Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin. It was amazing, in fact, that there were still so many decent wizards and witches in the world. Draco had been very surprised at the turnout of voluntary helpers. They were willing to risk their lives, to die, all for the noble cause of defeating Voldemort, and he was proud to say that he was one of them.   
  
The only thing he regretted as he joined the task force was having to part with Hermione.   
  
He _loved_ her. To the point of dying for her. It had torn his heart apart, that night. They had received the orders from Dumbledore that fateful evening; Voldemort had been spotted, war was to be ensued. The first task force was to set out. That included him, Harry, Sirius, and Dumbledore himself.   
  
He understood the importance, the danger, the risk of the whole thing. He was willing to die for the cause, too, but he pained to know that he would be leaving Hermione. Hermione, his one, last, true love.   
  
They shared a sweet kiss on the porch that night. Both knew in their hearts that this kiss may be their last ever, and both hurt because of this knowledge. The kiss had started gently at first, Draco pressing Hermione to him, softly, tenderly, but the passion grew and soon they were breathing hard, unwilling to part. It was almost scary, this desperate need they had for each other.   
  
However, as the clock struck twelve, Draco forced himself away from her   
  
"I'll see you in one week's time," she said softly, her eyes sorrowful but her voice containing a trace of hope.   
  
Draco nodded. He did not trust himself to speak.   
  
"See you then, my dearest."   
  
Then with a sweep of his robes he was gone.   
  


~*~

  
  



End file.
